


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by ahab_cinaa



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: An den Mond (Goethe), Comforting, Cuddling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Goethe quoting his own poems, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like a loser, M/M, Making Out, Meta, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Possible historical inaccuracy, Possibly OOC, Sappho (fl. 600 BCE) Poetry, Talking, i'm scared y'all
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahab_cinaa/pseuds/ahab_cinaa
Summary: Friedrich denkt nach. Über seinen Tod, über Goethe und ihre geheime Liebe, über die Ungerechtigkeiten, die dazu führen, dass sie ihre Liebe verstecken müssen und darüber, was bleibt, wenn sie nicht mehr sind. Goethe versucht ihn mit einer anderen Sichtweise zu trösten.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das hier an einem Tag geschrieben, obwohl ich sonst viel länger zum Schreiben brauche und ich werde es sofort veröffentlichen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, denn es macht mir etwas Sorgen, in diesem niche fandom zu veröffentlichen, wo alle so unfassbar toll schreiben können und so viel Ahnung haben. Naja. Viel Spaß?

Sanft strichen seine Fingerspitzen durch die Haare des Älteren, die in eben so sanften Wellen unsortiert auf sein Kissen fielen.

Es war ein Moment totaler Entspannung, ein sehr intimer Moment. Schiller liebte diese Momente, in denen es nur sie beide gab, weit ab von der Welt, die sie draußen erwartete, die er nicht mal durch das Fenster des Gartenhauses erblicken konnte, denn der wunderschöne Garten trennte sie noch von der öffentlichen Parkanlage, deren Wege entlang der Ilm zu dieser Zeit sowieso nicht viel besucht waren. Er schirmte sie ab, gab ihnen Sicherheit. Dennoch...

"Woran denkst du, mein Liebster?", fragte der Ältere, wandte sich seinem Liebhaber zu.

Schillers Mund umspielte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln. "Nichts, worüber sich ein hübsches Ding wie du den Kopf zerbrechen sollte", antwortete er und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Es dauerte noch eine Sekunde, bis sie beide in unkontrolliertes Kichern ausbrachen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war sich Schiller sicher, da hatte Goethe selbst so mit seinen Frauen geredet. Aber jetzt verstand er seinen Witz, seine Gesellschaftskritik. Sie verstanden sich schon.

Friedrich stützte sich auf seinen Arm und küsste Johanns noch immer lachende Lippen. Einen Moment lang lachten sie in den Kuss hinein, doch dann ebbte das Lachen zu Gunsten der Leidenschaft ab und der Kuss vertiefte sich. Friedrich schob sein rechtes Bein über Johanns Hüfte auf seine andere Seite und sich selbst hinterher, bis er rittlings über Johann lehnte. Er seufzte, als Johanns Arm sich um seine Taille schlang und ihn näher an sich zog. 

Friedrichs Herz schlug so stark, dass er sich sicher war, dass Johann es hören oder spüren musste. Er war so voller Liebe, Verlangen und Stolz darauf, dass Johann ihm auf diese Weise nah sein wollte, es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Herz gleich explodieren.

Obwohl sie sich erst vorhin Erleichterung verschafft hatten, drückten sich ihre Erektionen wieder aneinander. Für einen Moment zog Friedrich in Betrachtung, noch einmal weiter zu gehen, doch irgendwie war es gerade genug. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt um beieinander zu sein.

Friedrich wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er wusste, dass er nicht von langer Lebensdauer gesegnet sein würde. Das war ihm schon immer klar gewesen. Schon lange überraschte ihn jeder Geburtstag, den er erreichte und jede Erkältung, die er, wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht, überstand. Er war dankbar, doch er machte sich keine Illusionen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Betrug seines schwächlichen Körpers an seinem Geist, doch er hatte es akzeptiert. Johann hingegen... er musste es ebenfalls wissen, aber Friedrich war klar, dass der Ältere seine Augen vor der sehr reellen Möglichkeit, dass Friedrich vor ihm gehen würde, verschloss.

Ein letztes Mal leckte er in den Mund des anderen hinein und genoss wie sich Johanns tiefes Stöhnen auch in seinem Körper ausbreitete, dann rollte er sich wieder von ihm herunter, ließ jedoch sein rechtes Bein auf Johanns ruhen und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand wieder behutsam in Johanns Haare.

Einen Moment lang lagen sie schwer atmend, doch schweigend nebeneinander. "Johann?", flüsterte Friedrich schließlich. Als Antwort bekam er nur in tiefes Brummen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, ohne aufzuschauen.

Johann blieb still, doch seine langen Finger fanden den Fleck auf Friedrichs Schlüsselbein, den er ihm einige Stunden zuvor dort hinterlassen hatte und dessen tiefes Rot sich in wenigen Stunden in schillerndes Violett verwandeln würde. Er strich darüber und ließ schließlich seinen Daumen darauf ruhen. Friedrich verstand.

Friedrich mochte es, ein Zeichen, ein Hinweis auf ihre Liebe auf seiner Haut zu tragen. Obwohl er die Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und den Schutz des Gartenhauses, abseits des Trubels in der Innenstadt, abseits des Frauenplans, abseits ihrer Verpflichtungen zu schätzen wusste, beschlich ihn doch immer wieder eine Sehnsucht danach, aller Welt zu zeigen, dass Johann und er zusammen gehörten, dass sie sich liebten.

Natürlich wusste er selbst, dass das nicht ging. Sie waren schließlich zwei Männer... Aber Johann hatte ihm von den alten Römern und Griechen erzählt, hatte ihm Schriften und Malereien und Statuen gezeigt, die die offene Liebe zwischen Männern bezeugten. Friedrich hatte von Kaiser Hadrian gelesen, der mit seinem Liebsten zusammengelebt hatte und der seine Liebe nicht versteckt hatte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte ihm Denkmäler gebaut und ihre Liebe hatte die Zeit überlebt.

Ihre Liebe hingegen war geheim. Nicht nur geheim wie intim und besonders, sondern geheim wie versteckt, vertuscht, verleugnet. Niemand war Zeuge ihrer Liebe. Nach ihrem Tod würde es niemanden geben, der sich ihrer Liebe erinnern wird. Niemand wird davon wissen, wie Johann ihn ansah. Niemand wird wissen, was sie fühlten und was sie einander sagten, leise, heimlich. Niemand wird wissen, wie sie liebten, nicht einmal, dass sie liebten. Es wird sein, als wäre ihre Liebe nie passiert. Friedrich wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass das Größte, Schönste und Bedeutsamste, was in seinem Leben passiert war, einfach so verschwinden würde. Sie würden ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen, einer nach dem anderen, und es wird sein, als hätten sie sich nie geliebt.

"Woran denkst du?"

Friedrich atmete schwer und schwieg, bis die Tränen, die in seine Augen gestiegen waren, verschwunden waren. 

"Denkst du nicht manchmal wie ungerecht es doch ist, dass wir nicht lieben dürfen?", sagte er schließlich und starrte an die Decke.

"Aber wir lieben doch"

"Im Geheimen" 

Wieder blieb es einige Zeit still. Verstand Johann wirklich nicht, was er meinte?

Johann räusperte sich, bevor er zu sprechen begann. "Selig, wer sich vor der Welt / Ohne Haß verschließt / Einen Freund am Busen hält / Und mit dem genießt / Was von Menschen nicht gewußt / Oder nicht bedacht / Durch das Labyrinth der Brust / Wandelt in der Nacht"

Selbstverständlich hatte Friedrich die Passage sofort erkannt und er schätzte die Zweisamkeit und Intimität ja auch, aber ungerecht war es trotzdem und dass ihm etwas fehlte, das konnte er nicht bestreiten.

Er drückte Johanns Arm kurz wie zum Dank. "Also stört es dich nicht? Dass wir das hier geheim halten müssen? Dass es niemand wissen darf? Dass es verboten ist? Denkst du nicht daran, was wir haben könnten, wenn einer von uns eine Frau wäre? Macht es dich nicht traurig zu wissen, dass kein Beweis unsrer Liebe die Zeit überdauern wird? Sehnst du dich nicht nach der Zeit der Römer und Griechen, die die Liebe zwischen Männern nicht verachteten?" 

Friedrich wollte sich aufsetzen, so aufgebracht war er, doch er fürchtete, Johann anzusehen. 

"Es ist mir das größte Geschenk mit dir allein zu sein, mein Liebster Friedrich. Ich sehne mich nicht nach mehr Gesellschaft, wenn ich mit dir bin. Wenn ich denken würde, jeder müsse wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst, würde ich unglücklich. Es reicht mir, dass ich selbst darum weiß und du darum weißt", sein Daumen strich erneut über den Fleck an seinem Schlüsselbein, "Gerecht ist es gewiss nicht, aber was vermögen wir zu tun, gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten dieser Welt, außer uns selbst vor ihnen zu schützen? Ich sehne mich nicht nach vergangenen Zeiten, ich sehe in eine hoffnungsvolle Zukunft, Friedrich. Weißt du nicht selbst genug um die Veränderungen, die die Welt vorantreiben?"

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber selbst in einer erleuchteteren, aufgeklärteren Zeit, wie werden sie sich unserer erinnern, wenn kein Zeugnis unserer Liebe die Zeit überdauert?"

"Sieh mich an, Friedrich", Johann setzte sich auf und schob auch Friedrich in eine aufrechte Position. Sie sahen einander an. "Siehst du nicht, wie jeder meiner Blicke, jeder Schritt, den ich tue, jedes Wort, was ich denke oder sage oder schreibe ein Zeugnis meiner Liebe ist? Ist nicht jedes unserer Werke, die unseren Gesprächen entspringen ein Zeugnis unserer Liebe? Weißt nicht auch du von unserer Liebe, ohne, dass ich die Worte sage? Durch Zeichen?"

Johanns Gesichtsausdruck war weich, als seine Hände über Friedrichs Wangen strichen, umfassten schließlich liebevoll sein Gesicht, während Johanns Lippen auf Friedrichs lagen. Ein sanfter Kuss, nur zwei Sekunden. "Ist nicht all das genug Beweis für unsere Liebe?" 

"Ich wünsche es", sagte Friedrich. Er lag in Johanns Armen, sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. 

"μνάςεςθαί τινα φαΐμι και έτερον άμμων.... Jemand wird sich unserer erinnern, sage ich, selbst in einer anderen Zeit", hauchte Johann und strich durch Friedrichs Haare.

"Sappho", murmelte Friedrich. Johann brummte bestätigend. 

"Woran denkst du?", fragte Friedrich, seine Augen geschlossen, lächelnd.

"An uns. Und daran, wie jemand in einem anderen Jahrhundert unsere Liebe erkennen wird."

Vor dem Fenster zum Park an der Ilm wurde es dunkel und kalt, doch dahinter blieb es hell und warm.

"Und daran, wie ich dich liebe, in diesem Jahrhundert und in jedem danach", ergänzte Johann leise. Friedrich war bereits eingeschlafen.


End file.
